furryfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Further Confusion
Further Confusion (o FurCon, a veces FURther CONfusion) es una convención anual que celebra el género antropomórfico o furry fandom. Es la segunda convención más grande de este tipo en el mundo y toma lugar en el Área de la Bahía de San Francisco cada mes de enero. Incluye beneficencias de caridad, seminarios educativos, muestras de arte, paneles y actividades sociales en general. Fue el primer evento patrocinado por Anthropomorphic Arts and Education, Inc. (FurCon es una marca registrada de servicioregistro de la marca FURCON (en inglés) - USPTO (archivado el 24 de octubre de 2003, registrado el 12 de octubre de 2004)) y continúa siendo su más importante. Va a ser realizada próximamente entre el 22 y el 26 de enero de 2009, en el hotel DoubleTree, San José. Further Confusion tiene la mayor muestra de arte de cualquier convención con ventas que normalmente exceden los US$50 000. De hecho, una sóla pieza, Eyes of the Night por Goldenwolf, se vendió por US$10 000 at Further Confusion 2004, el resultado de una batalla de ofertas muy disputada entre Flint Otterhall y un apreciador local del arte furry[http://www.livejournal.com/users/normanrafferty/415153.html Just a quick update from Further Confusion 2004] - nota sobre la pintura de 10 000 dólares (en inglés). Entre los eventos significativos de Further Confusion está una competencia de Artista de hierro, las Critterlympics originales y una estación de televisión en el lugar (FCTV) que transmite durante la convención. Historia Comenzando en 1999 con 691 asistentes, ha crecido con rapidez: en 2008 hubo 2,423 asistentes registrados. Desde su inicio, ha donado US$100 940 a varias caridades locales. Invitados de honor Further Confusion honra a varios invitados de honor cada año. Estos han sido: * Ed Kline, Ken Mitchroney y Michael H. Payne (1999) * C. J. Cherryh, Shawn Keller, John Nunnemacher, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn y Jane Fancher (2000) * Diane Duane, Christina Hanson, Peter Morwood, Felorin and Talzhemir (2001) * David Brin y Kevin Palivec (2002) * Karen Anderson and Toby Bluth (2003) * Heather Alexander, Grant Freckelton y Larry Niven (2004) * Alan Dean Foster y Walter Crane (2005) * Eric Elliott y Jane Lindskold (2006) * Dr. Jerry Pournelle y Baron Engel con el invitado musical especial Sub-Level 03 (2007) * Moira Hahn y Dave Barclay (2008) * Jeff Pidgeon, artista de historias para Pixar Animation, y Anita Coulter, titiritera (2009) * Clare Bell, escritora de la serie Ratha e ingeniera de vehículos solares (2009) Caridades Cada año, Further Confusion dona dinero a caridades seleccionadas. Se recolectan fondos tanto de su subasta de caridad como de un fondo propio de la convención. Las siguientes caridades se han beneficiado desde su fundación: * 1999: (US$3500) Coyote Point Museum y Therapy Pets * 2000: (US$6000) The Cartoon Art Museum y Friends of the Sea Otter * 2001: (US$7240) Oakland Zoo y The Barry R. Kirshner Wildlife Foundation * 2002: (US$5200) Comic Book Legal Defense Fund y Tiger Touch * 2003: (US$6000) Pets Are Wonderful Support (PAWS) y el Seymour Marine Discovery Center * 2004: (US$10 000) Bay Area Bears y el Exotic Feline Breeding Center * 2005: (US$10 000) Therapy Pets y Friends of Lulu * 2006: (US$15 000) Wildlife Companions y elComic Book Legal Defense Fund * 2007: (US$16 000) Golden State Greyhounds y Stanislaus Wildlife Rehabilitation * 2008: (US$22 000) House Rabbit Society, Rattie Ratz y Wildcare A la fecha, la cantidad total donada a caridades locales por parte de Further Confusion es de US$100 940. Temas Como muchas convenciones furry, Further Confusion presenta un tema diferente cada año. Los temas han sido: * 1999: Paws Across the Bay (patas al lado de la bahía) * 2000: FCY2K * 2001: A Furry Odyssey (una odisea furry) * 2002: Further Confusion University (universidad Further Confusion) * 2003: Furries in Wonderland (furries en el País de las Maravillas) * 2004: The Great Outdoors (los grandes exteriores) * 2005: Furries of the Nile (furries del Nilo) * 2006: Renfur: A Knight's Tail (Renfur: la historia de un caballero) * 2007: Fur Your Eyes Only (sólo para tus ojos) * 2008: The Fur East (el lejano Oriente)Notes and Numbers from FC2007 Frysco, (25 de enero de 2007, en inglés) * 2009: Surf Safari (safari de surf) Personal A diferencia de la mayoría de las convenciones, el personal de Further Confusion cambia ocasionalmente. Los puestos están abiertos a quien quiera trabajar en la convención. Se los puede contactar por correo para cualquier duda a HR@furtherconfusion.org. Referencias Véase también * Further Confusion en Wikipedia Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial de Further Confusion * Foros oficiales de Further Confusion *